warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ioxian Conclave
Ioxian Conclave (or in some cases Ordos Iox) is a sectorial council of inquisitors that act mainly, mostly or only in Imperial area known as Iox sector. Ioxian Conclave, alongside with Kjiprian Conclave, oversee the inquisitors' acts within Bassenheim Nebula which de jure belongs to both of sectors, and the operations within wilderness zone of Bassenheim Expanse which in turn belongs neither of sectors. History Ioxian Conclave was fully founded after the Crusade of Nightshores and the following War of Faith had ended in the Edict of Hadranoh in 107.M37 and the Iox sector was founded. Ioxian Conclave was at first but an extension of already existing Conclave of Prosphorant that was founded by inquisitor Victor Bassenheim during the Fall of Remicles and went on by the name of Triumvirate of Black Nebula. Triumvirate of Black Nebula was, as the name suggests, a cell within Conclave of Prosphorant that consisted of three highly efficient inquisitors. Not much of this triumvirate is known anymore, its stories were lost in secret operations, banned reports and burned books, not to mention the birth of Iox sector from the ashes of Remicles sector and Guberniya of Carollon. The lasting War of Faith let this cell free hands to operate and establish the foundations of sectorial conclave in secret. Triumvirate of Black Nebula was forgotten as a myth when the sectorial conclave, Ioxian Conclave, emerged after Edict of Hadranoh and claimed the areas of Iox sector under their jurisdiction in 107th year of the 37th millennium. Organization Ordos Iox is like any other sectorial conclave of the Inquisition. Its duties are to oversee and lead major scale operations in the area and to judge the inquisitors who are deemed as heretics or who excessively break the Lex Imperialis. High Council Ordos Iox's ruling body is known as High Council or High Council of Ordos Iox. This in turn consists of at least one lord inquisitor who is granted the title of Grand Master (sometimes Grandmaster) and two other lord inquisitors who are granted the title of Master. Traditionally, Grand Master has been from the Ordo Hereticus and two other Masters from Ordo Xenos and Ordo Malleus, though it is not unheard of, that the Master has been from one of the many Minor Ordos of Inquisition. These two Masters and one Grand Master lead the High Council and have the rights to summon it together in the Inquisitorial Palace of An Romos Prime. Alongside the three leaders, there is a representative from every Minor Ordo that acts in the sector. This usually means, that High Council consists of inquisitors from Ordo Hereticus, Malleus, Xenos and Machinum, Militarum, Redactus and Sicarius forming a seven-headed council. At some times, council is summoned, and inquisitors from other Ordos come to the gathering to represent their Ordo. This usually happens with inviduals from Ordo Astartes, Scriptorum and Scriptus and in much rarer cases from other, more secretive or far smaller Ordos. Every member that participates in the High Council is expected to be lord inquisitor. If for some reason, one particular Ordo has no lord-ranked inquisitor in the sector, this inquisitor is granted a temporary title of High Inquisitor that lasts for his whole assignment in the High Council, but grants no additional rights. High Council has the power to grant a title of High or Lord Inquisitor as well as nominate new inquisitors for their duty and to nominate the current Grand Master and two Masters. High Council is also the only body that is thought to be influencial enough to lift the declaration of Excommunicate Traitoris, Ex Imperus Rebellis, Extremis Diabolus or other Imperial edicts such as Carta Exheredatus, declared by inquisitors inside the Iox sector. They also have the right to judge apprehended inquisitors in their domain, it is tradition in the Ioxian Conclave that if an inquisitor is apprehended for his crimes, only the Grand Master of the High Council of Ordos Iox may pass the judgement on. Though field executions, such as Eradication of Ancalyan's Cabal by Ceridwen Lothringen, are not unheard of. Ranks in Conclave As is the Inquisition's way, no real ranks are used inside it. There are though many inviduals that are more influential and/or acknowledged than others, which is why some kind of rank system is used in Conclave. Conclave does use some even more special ranks in it. These are regulated by Conclave's record keeping division, but are not considered as ranks as they give no further rights or permission. They are granted upon inquisitors that fill some complex requirements that have been introduced for every specialised rank. Non-Inquisitors in Conclave Conclave, being a big institution in its own right, needs also other members than just inquisitors. Inquisitors, doing the main duty, leave all records and more specialized jobs for other people that are directly under Conclave's own rule. Most of these adepts that work as Conclave's staff, have similar rights and privileges as full-fledged inquisitors and from time to time even act under Inquisitorial Remit, given to them by invidual inquisitors that need help in their objects or by the High Council itself, when seemed appropriate. Usually it is the curates and other record keepers, that gain inquisitor-like rights concerning about Conclave's records. Pupils in general are inquisitors's personal proteges that will most likely become one in some day. In Ioxian Conclave there are three appropriate ranks that are used for pupil, though it is not unknown that inquisitors apply more, less or none ranks and use their own titles. Adeptus Astra Telepathica and Astronomica provide Inquisition with potent psykers that are used by Conclave for their own means, these include astropaths, primaris psykers and, for example, diviners. Schola Progenium and Imperial Guard are common places to draw some militant power. In the most extreme cases the Chambers Militant of Ordos are used to face the threats. Notable sub-organizations *'Ancalyan's Cabal' - a grand cabal that had influence over many different institutes, inviduals and regions within the Iox sector during mid-M41, it was finally destroyed because of its Istvaanian nature by the members of the Blessed Poet cabal. *'Blessed Poet' - originally a cell within Ancalyan's Cabal that evolved into cabal of its own under the rule of Ceridwen Lothringen. *'Bond of Bloodhounds' - a minor and unofficial cell that was named by the members of Ioxian Conclave during mid-M41. Bond of Bloodhounds referred to inquisitors Karr Dunian and Angir Fex who were widely known for their abilities to track and hunt down heretics of all sorts. *'Conclave of Prosphorant' - an ancient conclave that predates the Ioxian Conclave. Conclave of Prosphorant was originally responsible of watching over the Bassenheim Nebula, and consisted mostly of members of Ordos Malleus and Bassenheim, but in the end turned out to be ruled by heretics and was destroyed in mid-M41. Most likely this conclave was re-founded during the late-M41 to continue its original duties, but no records about such exist. *'Covenant of the Ark' - a cabal formed by Inquisitor Velgram d'Ark during the mid-M40 to counter the Lothringen Heresy Notable members Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitorial Groups Category:Iox